Alina
by Alina's Story
Summary: When a cancer painet comes to stay at the tipton! she makes people see themselves and causes romance among the tipton!Zack&Maddie Cody&AlinaI DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY
1. Chapter 1

Alina

Alina stood in front of the Tipton hotel and sighed. As much as she loved her home away from home it annoyed her that she was here again for the next three months waiting for her chemotherapy. She was lucky though that she had gone into remission for two years but was now back. She also hated the fact that she was the only Dallas who used the Tipton when she had chemotherapy. Her mom, dad, and brother josh went to the St. Marks hotel. Alina liked the Tipton better because she had friends there. Maddie the candy counter girl, London the hotel heiress, Estaban the bellhop, Arwin the goofy janitor and fixer up man, Muriel the lazy maid, Charlie the doorman, and Mr. Moseby the hotel's manger and great friend.

"Well it's now or never Alina" she said to herself and stepped into the Tipton.

Maddie, Zack, and Cody were standing at the candy counter when they heard Charlie say "good afternoon miss!" all three looked over to see a tall, slim girl smile and say

"Thank you Charlie!" They watched in amazement as she walked over to the front desk to check in. She had extremely long blond hair and blueish/greenish eyes and amazing skin color although she looked a little on the pale side.

"Who is she asked?" asked Cody

"I don't know" replied Maddie

"Well do look at me." Said Zack and the trio watched check in

"Hello! I'd like the Imperial Suite for the next three months please and thank you" said the girl

"Where is your family?" questioned Moseby

"The St. Marks Hotel" she said bitterly but then added " I like the Tipton better"

"Ok" said Moseby

"Here is a card with the amount of money to rent the suite for the next three months and I will take care of room service at the end of the three months" the girl stated and Mr. Moseby, Zack, Cody, and Maddie's jaw dropped. The girl placed the card on the counter and waited for Mr. Moseby to call a bellhop

"Estaban!" called Mr. Moseby who was still in shock.

"Yes sir!" came a running Estaban

"Take this guests luggage to the imperial suite please" requested Mr. Moseby

"Yes Sir" his reply came. The girl pointed to the bag next to her and walked to the elevator with Estaban who were then stopped by Moseby.

"Bellhop's can not ride on the elevator." Mr. Moseby explained

"Yes they can!" argued the girl "If the guest can not take the stairs, which I can not, or pick up their luggage, which I also can not." Zack, Cody, Maddie, Estaban, and Mr. Moseby's jaw dropped again

"O sorry miss" apologized Mr. Moseby

"No problem Moseby" said the girl

As Estaban and the girl got into the elevator Maddie yelled "WAIT!" Maddie ran over to the elevator and screamed "WELCOME BACK ALINA!" as the doors closed.

"THANKS MADDIE" she screamed in return before the doors closed.

"ALINA!" Estaban screamed and gave her a huge hug

"I love you too!" Alina laughed as she returned the hug

"O I thought I'd never see you again!" gushed Estaban "I hoped I wouldn't! O that came out wrong. I'm sorry Alina!"

"It's ok Estaban I knew what u meant" Alina said with a smile

"So why are you here this time?"

"Chemo"

"Again? O Alina I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Estaban. I'm fine for now. I have to wait three months for my next treatment and then we hope for another remission"

"I'll pray for you" said a very sad Estaban but Alina just smiled.

"I was waiting for someone to recognize me!" teased Alina "What took so long?"

"You look different with blond hair last time you had brown hair."

"Yeah the wigmaker said I would look great with blond hair so I was like whatever I just need a wig and she went kind of crazy."

Estaban went silent.

"Yes Estaban I need a wig because I'm bald." Alina took off her wig to reveal a bald head"I'm not ashamed either!" Alina put her wig back on.

"Here's your floor!" mumbled Estaban

Alina sighed "Lets go to my room then" and she stalked off.

Estaban quickly followed as she opened her room let herself in and her bag tipped Estaban a 20 and closed the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I don't own squat.

On with the story...

Downstairs in the lobby a buzz of excitement was happening among the Tipton

staff. Alina was back! Everyone but Carrie, Cody, and Zack were excited, though

worried at the same time.

Finally, Cody got tired of not know who Alina was, so

he walked over to Maddie to ask about her.

"Who is this Alina everyone is talking about?" Cody asked

"She is this cancer patient who stays at the Tipton when she has chemo. And

she is so nice! Even you guys would like her. She is a sweetie pie and has a

very positive attitude. JUST--DONT ASK HER ABOUT THE CANCER!" Maddie replied

"She sounds fun!"

"She is so much fun, and gives great tips!"

"I wanna meet her."

"I'll introduce you when she comes down..I think you'll like her! Not just like

but, maybe, love!" thought Maddie

Just then a very guilty Estaban got off the elevator.

"What happened?" asked Moseby

"She's back for chemo, and I asked about the wig." said Estaban with a

sheepish grin and staring at the floor

"ESTABAN!" Everyone shouted

Then they heard a laugh from an amused Alina who was leaning against the

elevator doors for what seemed like the whole conversation.

"You realize I have been standing here for the while convo and I really don't

care about Estaban or the wig 'cause I had brown hair the last time I was

here...Someone was bond to notice!" laughed Alina.

"Alina I-," started Moseby.

"Save it!" Alina cut off. "It was a known fact I have different hair! So

chill! Who is this?" she said, pointing to the poster of Carrie.

"That is our new hotel singer!" Moseby said proudly.

"I'm thinking...Carrie Martin. An amazing singer awesome hair and twin sons?"

Zack, Cody, and Carries mouths dropped open.

"How did you know that!" demanded Zack

"A) there is a poster of your mom in the lobby and Moseby just told me that

she is the singer, B) I'm looking at her and she does have awesome hair, C)i see

you and your twin brother, and you look like your mom!" Alina retorted.

Zack just looked shell shocked, while Cody laughed.

"Hi! I'm Alina,"

"I'm Cody, and that would be Zack."

"Nice to meet you!" Alina replied with a smile

'I LOVE her smile!' thought Cody

'He's so cute!' thought Alina

"So you have stayed here before?"

"Yeah like a million times!"

"So where is your family?"

"The St. Marks Hotel," Alina said bitterly

"Why are they at the St Marks?" Cody questioned noticing her bitterness toward

the subject

"Well, mom and dad hate each other, Josh is lost in cyberspace, I have cancer

and everyone blames me for my families situation." Alina replied angrily

"Oh." said Zack and then watched in amazement (like everyone else) as Cody

hugged Alina who, surprisingly, hugged back.

Alina smiled. This was the start of something new.


End file.
